Life Changing
by Sasua
Summary: A girl's life is thrown  into chaos when her family dies leaving her to stay with her friend, but her friend has a secret. how will this girl react to her friends secret and who is her  friend in New York are they hiding something too? R&r please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A kinochi jumped from rooftop to rooftop thinking as she made her Nightly rought, checking her friend's houses. Suddenly she stops as she senses a desterbence.Her fear had come true. The presents was at her friends

House!! She Suddenly heard a scream of fright. The kinochi's heart skipped a Beat that's Moichi's house. Then she saw a frightened girl run out of the house crying hard. The konichi jumped in front of the already frightened Girl. The girl was about to scream when the konichi spoke

"Were _are_ you going, at this time of night?"

The girl didn't reply. She simply stared at the road they now stand on.

"Hey, anyone in there" the kinochi joked

"So were _are_ you headed" the Konichi asked

The girl started crying not long after sobbing and then spoke through her sobs

"I-I- don't k-know."

"Well how about Yandishi's house" the kinochi said

The girl was studying the konichi

"How do you know her?" The girl asked.

"Well- you see-I know her because…" the kinochi Began

"Do you want me to escort you there" the kinochi said to change the subject.

The girl looked back at her house then turned, then turned to the Kinochi and politely nodded.

Then the girl turned serous as they journeyed to Yandishi's house

"I can see from the way you're dressed and from your voice that you're a ninja and a girl so you what they call a kinochi."

"Yes, but my friends call me Kat, and you may do the same"

Kat said telling her, her nickname

The girl then spoke "my name is Moichi, but my friends call me

Mo." She said

Kat was hiding a secret from Mo, she was Yandishi

Yandishi's house

There journey ended as they approached Yandishi's house. As They neared the door and Moichi was uncertain

"What if there not awake?" She said

"They will." Kat said

"But I don't want to…" Moichi said

And with that she disappeared into the darkness leaving Moichi and the front door.

Yandishi's POV

As I slipped through my bedroom window I gave a sigh I have to explain to my mom luckily my dad's on a business trip, but when he gets home he will have a surprise. I got my nightclothes on and quickly ran down the hallway and then through my parent's door.

"Mom we have a problem" I said

My mom was expecting me to be home, but was still concerned.

Well-"I told her the whole story. After I finished the doorbell rang. We exchanged worried faces. Then my mom spoke

"Okay, you go pretend to have been asleep" she said.

So I ran to my room, closed my window, and messed up my sheets to look like I had been asleep. Then I walked out my bedroom door. When I got to the door I rubbed my right eye and yawned. As expected it was Moichi.

1 Hour Later

Thought tough Moichi told us the story. She told us things even

I didn't know. Apparently there _was_ a presence in there house and when

Moichi went into her parents room she saw her parents dead on the floor. A very sad moment like this can scar you for life. My mom decided to let Moichi stay with for the time being.

After we talked to Moichi we went our separate ways. Moichi to my bedroom, my mom to my parents room and my to my sister's room. I lay in my

Sister's room staring at the ceiling. Suddenly I heard the door that connects my room to my sister's room open. I sat up to see Moichi.

"Um... Yan (that's what she calls her) "

I don't want to be alone any more tonight so can you sleep in this room?" Moichi asked

"Yea sure "

I said know she was still shaken from her

Parents death, and didn't want to be alone

I got my pillow and walked toward the door. We walk into my room, I had gotten a blanket, so I could let Moichi sleep on my bed

"I-I don't want to steal you bed form you, it is you room after all" Moichi said

"No, you're the guest, I insist" I said

"Ok if you say so" she said

Once again I looked at the ceiling, thinking. I wonder what the turtles are doing now, stopping a thug from robbing a store or fight the foot ,what ever they're doing ,I wish them luck and safe trails, With that I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A phone rang breaking the silence of the night

Yandishi let out a frustrated sigh. She finally found the phone as she answered she Heard four formilar voices.

"Hey Kat!!" The youngest brother announced loudly

Then she heard another voice of the second brother.

"Hey, shut it mikey of I'll shut it for ya!! "He threatened.

Yandishi giggled at the two brothers. Then she heard another voice

"Hey Kat," the eldest brother said "we should be at your house in about... 3 days."

"Cool" Yandishi said excitedly

"But..."She begins

"Last night my friend's parents got shot and she's staying at my house..."

"Wow!!" Mikey said now on the phone

"MIKEY!!!" Raph said

Leo sighed out of frustration and concentration

"I Guess she can come, but you'll have to tell her about us" He said finally

"Well talk to you later "Leo said

The Yandishi heard four goodbyes in unison the she hung up the phone.

"Hey Mom I'm off now I'll be back in a few hours" Yandishi said to her mom. Her mom came into Yandishi's room

"Ok, be safe" She said look over Yandishi's choose in Ninja-wear.

"I'm proud of you" her mom said watching Yandishi walk further into her room to her window .Yandishi ,before putting on her mask, looked at her mom then at the sleeping Moichi by the window .Yandishi opened the window then began to put on her mask when she heard Moichi begin to stir. Yandishi froze with fear. Yandishi continued to put on her mask, she put it on when suddenly Moichi sat up in the bed. Moichi saw the figure of the ninja ,but didn't know it was Yandishi. Moichi longed at her attempting to take of Yandishi's mask unfortunately was successful.

"YANDISHI!! But…so you were the Kinochi who saved me!"

Yandishi slowly got up, she appeared behind Moichi then knock her out. "I'm sorry I was going to tell you" Yandishi Said almost to herself .


End file.
